


Podfic: La leyenda de medusa

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuento, Harry!Medusa, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Podfic Harrymort no explícito. 10 min. Creado como un cuento de terror de Halloween para escuchar junto al fuego (no es adaptado de un fic pre-existente).Harry es una medusa que vive en soledad, Voldemort un mago oscuro que cumple sus deseos por un precio. Y desear que Draco se enamore de él desencadena la peor serie de decisiones de su vida.*Podfic: Es una grabación de un fanfic, leída en voz alta. También conocido como audiofic
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Podfic: La leyenda de medusa

Link youtube: https://youtu.be/k-zh1mz38g8

[LaTiL](https://soundcloud.com/latil_podfics) · [La Leyenda De Medusa](https://soundcloud.com/latil_podfics/la-leyenda-de-medusa/s-7TK23uydkkQ)

Link soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/latil_podfics/la-leyenda-de-medusa/s-7TK23uydkkQ


End file.
